


Splatoon 2 short stories (name in progress)

by TetraTerantula



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTerantula/pseuds/TetraTerantula
Summary: A couple stories about a few OCs that I have! You can read them all separately, but it's best if you read them in order!Table of Contents:1. About the Characters2. Ranked Catch (WIP)3. Duel Me (WIP)4. Fried Calamari (WIP)5. Bottom Feeders
Comments: 2





	1. About The Characters

Tetra:  
Inkling, Female,  
Uses n’zaps, Roller  
Personality: Rebellious, irritable, but kind if you get to know her. Reckless. Sheltered.  
Main story: Duel me  
Appears in: Ranked Catch, Bottom Feeders, Fried Calamari

Cyan, Aka Cy:  
Octoling, Male.  
Uses snipers and splattershot pros.  
Personality: Quiet, reserved, and tactical. Bad at improvisation.  
Main story: Fried Calamari  
Appears in: Ranked Catch, Bottom Feeders, Duel me

Brim:  
Inkling, Female,  
Uses splattershots or splatlings.  
Personality: Confident, arrogant, but is in reality self-conscious and understanding.  
Main story: Bottom Feeders.  
Appears in: Ranked Catch, Bottom Feeders

These Characters and Character Traits are still a WORK IN PROGRESS, so they may change over time.  
More Stuff and Characters Coming Soon!  
A majority of the titles in this have not been written. At the time of posting this, only Bottom Feeders has been written. Stories will be posted in order.   
Please tell me any inconsistencies or bad writing so I can fix it!


	2. Bottom Feeders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brim meets Tetra and Cy and is recruited to be part of the team.

Brim’s grey-blue tentacles shined in the dim candle-like light from the lamps in GrizzCo, one of the best paying and best team building jobs out there. With low standards for the employees and high paying shifts that lasted little less than three hours, the shady shack was actually one of the most booming enterprises in inkopolis. Brim was not a profreshional battler, by her standards, and she was only here for the pay, but Mr. Grizz gave her bonuses for her good work and so she returned again and again.

One day Brim was bashing through salmonids when Mr. Grizz called her back suddenly. “Brim, that's enough. Return to the ship.”  
“What? The round isn’t done! There are still salmonids.” “I’ll still pay you the full amount. Just come back,” Grizz said gruffly. Brim knew better than to argue, and so with a quick “okay” she was back on the boat and sailing towards inkopolis.

\------------------

“Thank you Mr. Grizz, here’s the money.” Brim watched as Tetra gave the bear statue a sack of money. “Brim, was it? You probably know me, I’m Tetra, the greatest roller main in Inkopolis! It’s nice to meet you” The masked inkling reached out to shake her hand.

“Tetra, please get to the point. We have got practice in twenty minutes.” Cy said, his robotic voice ringing around the room as he stepped out from behind Tetra.

She sighed. “Right. We heard rumours of you, and the short of it is, we’d like to recruit you for our team.”

  
“What!?!?” Brim exclaimed. “Wait, wait, wait, say that again? I think I misheard you.”

"We would like to recruit you as one of our team members.” Cy beeped. “We have heard of your incredible prowess with the Hydra Splatling and your amazing reflexes on the battlefield. Therefore-”

“C.Y, stop using your long words and get to the point.”

“That was the point. Inklings should be more formal in the face of strangers."

“You’re thirteen, enjoy your life!”

“You are fourteen. You should take life more seriously."

The two argued back and forth until Brim coughed. They both turned to look at her.

“Right, right. Anyways, whaddaya say, Brim?” Tetra said.

“Erm… why do you need me anyways? I’m sure there are better...” Brim muttered, looking away.

"We require more teammates for the competitions. Training, transport, and lodgings will be provided.” Cyan said.

“And besides, you really shouldn’t be here. There are some pretty shady Inklings 'round these parts.” Tetra added, motioning towards some of the other Inklings around.

Brim looked back at the Grizzco shop, then sighed before turning back to them. “I’ll do it. Do I need to… uh… sign anything?”

Cyan held out a small scroll of paper and a pen. “Here’s your contract. Sign here.”

“Great! Welcome to the team!” Tetra said, pulling Brim into a hug. “Now let’s go. We’ve got practice in… how long?”

“Five minutes. And twenty-three seconds. We should hurry.” CY said.

"Sound good to me." Brim replied, as she followed behind Cyan and Tetra.

_What luck. A bottom feeder's rising to the top. Deca Tower, here we come!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first one I wrote! So yeah.


End file.
